


The Draw of The Flames

by TheAlphasGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past, Pregnancy, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlphasGirl/pseuds/TheAlphasGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolf!Lydia goes into heat, Derek reacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Draw of The Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Written for belovedjoy331 on tumblr. My first sex scene. Go easy on me. Enjoy!!

The first thing that woke Derek was the sound of bottles being opened. The second was the absence of his strawberry blonde next to him. If it wasn’t for the sound of the water and the soft humming he heard from the bathroom, he would have flipped his shit. Lydia was his girl, and he would never let anyone hurt her. Especially not now. 

He rose slowly, stretching and scratching his chin like a cat waking from a good sleep. Well, maybe not a cat. He removed his boxers and tossed them to the other side of the room, landing on his wooden dresser. Following Lydia’s scent into bathroom, he stopped in the door way to gaze at her through the clear shower doors. 

Warm steam drifted around her as if it were fog surrounding a goddess. That’s what she was. His goddess. With her strawberry blonde curls and her beautiful green eyes. His eyes watched the trail of the suds from her neck, where his bite stood out to any man who dare try to take his girl, down the curves of her engorged breasts. At only 20 weeks, Lydia’s body had changed immensely. Her C cups breast began to fill with milk and had gone up 2 cup sizes. He followed the suds over the tips of her pink nipples and saw her swollen belly where his pups were resting. And the plural was intentional. He was the proud father of twins. A little boy and a little girl. Samuel Isaac Hale and Ryley Erica Hale. 

He remembered the look on Isaac’s face when they told him the names. The teen was so shocked that he started to cry. Lydia had pulled him close to her chest and nuzzled his neck like a mother would with her distressed pups. Derek was never jealous in cases like that. His Lydia was a natural mother and she took care of everyone in their pack just like an Alpha female would. It involved a lot of nuzzling and caressing. He hadn’t seen it in the months before she got pregnant. Truly, he had ignored it. He didn’t want to get hurt like he had in the past. But he realized she was the one holding their pack together. And he never would of noticed it if it hadn’t been for the night 5 months before.

-intoderek&lydialandwego-

For the past few days she was moody and ansty. Every little thing ticked her off, and when Lydia was ticked off, you knew it. So did the furniture. She flitted around his apartment like a caged animal and blew up at any of the pack if they asked what was wrong. Poor Isaac made the mistake of asking if she needed anything. Let’s just say it took Deaton two hours to remove all the glass fragments from the poor pup’s head. 

Uncle Peter had offered the idea that she was still ticked off about being turned into a wolf but Derek didn’t think that was it. In the beginning she hated Peter’s guts. But after pinning him down and leaving some pretty deep claw marks in his chest, she seemed to be pretty cordial towards the older wolf. 

Boyd had suggested it was the full moon working its magic early, but Deaton had never heard of the moon effecting a wolf a full two weeks before the date. 

Whatever it was, it was pissing Derek off. Not only was Lydia off her game, but his pups were restless too. Especially the boys. They were fighting more than usual. Not just play fighting but breaking-furniture- and-bones fighting. 

On the third day of Lydia’s madness, Derek walked into a full on brawl between Isaac and Boyd in his apartment. Lydia was trying to break them apart, but to no avail. Boyd had the younger boy pinned to ground with a clawed hand on his throat. Snarls and growls could be heard over the girly pop music that Lydia had obviously put on. 

“Boyd! Get off of Isaac right now.” The alpha in him rose to the surface and both of the boys retreated to their human selves. Panting like dogs, they both stood up and faced Derek. 

“I don’t want to know. Isaac go to your room, and Boyd get out of here until you cool down.” 

All though there was a bit of whimpering, the pups ran to their specific places and Derek was left alone with Lydia, who radiated anger. Her heart was pounding and her eyebrows were drawn together. She kind of looked like a small child when you took away their favorite toy.

“Goddamnit, Derek. I know you’re Alpha but I’m not a fucking damsel in distress. I had it taken care of.” Lydia huffed out in annoyance. She stomped, yes stomped, over to the radio and shut it off with a sharp flick of her wrist. 

In a typical Hale fashion, he rolled his eyes at her antics. He assumed she was working out before the fight because she had on a pair of his athletic shorts, which were way too big for her, and a white tank top. Sweat was dripping from her forehead down her face and her hair was pulled into a frizzy ponytail. Gosh, even all mussed up, she looked perfect. Wait! What the hell was he thinking? Alphas didn’t think about their Betas that way. That thought was completely thrown out the window when he caught a scent of the air. Fuck, it was like chocolate, peaches, roses, and heaven all rolled into one delicious package. There was something else that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. His inner wolf was rolling around, begging to be let out. IT clawed at the walls of his chest and growled as Lydia moved away from him to shut off the music. 

He had her against the wall before she even knew what hit her. Arms pinned above her head, Lydia gasped and struggled against his grip. His eyes flashed red at her movements and a warning growl vibrated against her chest. The wolf inside her immediately calmed and forced Lydia bare her neck in submission to him. 

The skin of her neck was so soft against his nose and he had no trouble finding the area with the most fragrance. He nuzzled against her pulse without any hesitation and inhaled deeply. Chocolate, roses, peaches, and..... Fertility. 

Jesus, Lydia was in heat. It explained everything. Her mood swings. The boy’s behavior. Even her fucking nagging about the apartment being too hot. 

A low moan fell from Lydia’s mouth as he licked at the juncture of her throat. His inner wolf begged for him to bite down on the soft skin. Not enough to hurt but enough to scar. He wanted everyone to know who she belonged to. Lydia was his, damnit. Mentally, he knew it was the pheromones controlling him but he didn’t care. The idea of Lydia round with his pups made him harder than steel. He needed her. Now. 

His lips found hers and he released her arms. Her wolf had already submitted to him and, from the scent of arousal in the air, so had she. Arms winding around his neck, the strawberry blonde ran her fingers through his hair and grasped the base of his neck. 

Senses. He needed to pull back. This was Lydia he was about to fuck! The girl who annoyed the shit out of him every chance she got. The girl who Stiles followed around like a lost puppy. Derek ripped his lips from hers and placed his forehead against hers.

“We can’t. Heat… You’re in heat.” he panted but his words never reached his eyes. She saw the need blazing in his pupils and it was the same thing that was coursing through her veins. Normally, Lydia would be rational. She hated kids and from what Deaton had told her about wolves, not much would stop her from getting pregnant. Especially from an Alpha. Their seed was 10x more potent than a betas causing condoms and the pills to be almost useless. At that moment though, she didn’t care. The thought of taking his seed and nurturing it… It sent a chill down her spine and caused moisture to gather between her legs. 

“Please Derek. I don’t care. I need you. Please. Fuck me.” 

He growled loudly and his eyes flashed red. All restraint was lost and his wolf broke free to claim her. His teeth sharpened to a point and he bit down on her pale shoulder. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth and she pressed her hips up into his thick erection. 

Claws grew and he used them to slice the tank top away from her sweaty body. Her nipples peaked against the chill of the room and rubbed against his chest through his tight t-shirt. No bra. His chest rumbled with approval and his gaze fell on her perfect breasts. C cup. Pink nipples beaded and begging to be touched. He removed one hand from her wrists and caressed them slowly, pinching the pert buds and eliciting a moan from her writhing frame. 

Her own claws came out and cut into the hand that was still holding hers down. Shocked, he pulled away and she took the opportunity to tear the black shirt from his chest. 

A feral smile overtook his face and he pinned her hands against the wall again. 

“Tsk. Tsk. You’ll get your turn, Red.”, she whimpered in response. 

He trailed a single claw down her jaw to her heaving chest. It dipped between her breasts and to the indent of her belly button. Each second caused her heart to beat faster and his pride bloomed. If he were a bird, he would have puffed his feathers up. He pushed the nail under the waistband of his shorts on her hips. One flick and the black material fell to the ground, leaving her bare to world. 

“No bra. No underwear. You were waiting for this. Tell me, Red. You were just waiting for someone to bend you over and fuck you weren’t you? Was it Stiles you wanted? His virgin hands wouldn’t pleasure you like mine,” unclawed fingers pushed into her heat and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist with a wail of pleasure, “or maybe Isaac? Did you want him in you, Red? Filling you with his seed. Did you want to get fat with his pups?” Derek growled against her ear, thrusting his fingers in and out of her tight sheath. 

Lydia shook her head and gasped when he curled his fingers inside her. Shocks went up her spine and she felt a coil beginning to tighten in her belly. As soon as it was about to snap, he retracted his fingers. She whimpered at the loss and pressed her hips up into him. 

Needing her more than anything, he wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms falling onto his shoulder, and carried her into his room. Lydia was soon surrounded by his scent, making her need him more. She twisted in his arm, trying to claw at his skin, but he had her pinned to the bed before she could dig her nails into him. One arm holding her wrists above her head, he spread her legs wide and glided his hands up the silky skin of her thighs. 

He stared at the strawberry blonde patch of curls that protected the area he intended to take. Fuck. Her clit gleamed with moisture and stood out above her pretty pink lips. He wanted a taste. Her nectar would be the sweetest thing he’s ever taste, he had a feeling. But he couldn’t wait any longer. She was whimpering and pleading with him to take her. 

Derek’s cock was pressed hard against his jeans, begging to be let out. Releasing her hands, he hopped off the bed to push his jeans down as quick as he could. Lydia stared at his huge member with wide eyes. He was bigger than any man she had ever been with. It stood high and proud, with a glint of pre-cum at the tip. She bit her lip and wiggled her hips against the air, trying to find some relief for the burn that curled in her belly. 

“Derek, please.” 

Not needing to be told twice, he pounced on her. His mouth latched onto hers as he pressed the tip of himself against her curls. Teeth met teeth and tongues clashed. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted anyone, and he wasn’t moving fast enough. Her wandering hand drifted down his chest, lingering on his spectacular abs, and wrapped around his thick cock. He allowed her to poise the tip at her entrance before he pinned her wrist again. 

“Uh un. Not till you tell me who you belong to? Whose pups are you going to bear?”

It was torture. He pressed the tip of himself into her tight warmth before pulling out and repeating the same action. She felt like she was on fire and she couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Yours! I’m yours! Goddamnit, Derek. Please. I want your pups. Fuck me. Fill me with your se- Ahhhhhh!” , before she could even finish, he slammed himself to the hilt inside her. That moment was one he would remember forever. The way she clung to him. The way her eyes gleamed with fire and passion. It felt more right than anything he’d ever done. Lydia was his. She was his mate. The only one who could quell his wolf’s control. 

He thrust into her without abandon, hitting the entrance to her womb every time. Lost in her, he let one of her arms go and intertwined their fingers on the other. Her nails tore down his back, welling up blood in their path. 

She pushed her hips up to meet his every thrust and clenched her inner walls around his cock. Pleasure surrounded them in a cloud, taking over their bodies, and making them lose themselves in the moment. It could have been 1 minute or three hourse for all they knew, all they cared about was that moment. Him inside her. Her screaming out his name and trying to take him as deep as she could. It wasn’t long before she was coming underneath him. 

She clenched around him like a vice and his thrusts began to falter. 

“Derek! Come in me!” she screamed and dug her nails into his hips. Her hair had fallen out of it’s messy bun and surrounded her face in a cloud of red. Perfect pink lips were puckered up and her green eyes stared up at him with so much desire. That image pushed him over the edge. His cock swelled inside of her, locking itself into place, and his seed spurted deep within. Her inner walls were coated and he could just imagine the little tadpoles swimming and taking root in her belly. Wave after wave of pleasure shot over both of them, and it seemed like it lasted for hours. 

Derek rolled over, pulling her with on top of him, his cock still thick and secure in her and shooting his juices inside her. 

They laid like that for hours. Joined and basking in the pleasure they had just experienced. Whispering sweet nothings in each other’s ears. 

-dydiaftw-

Derek smiled at the memory of their first time and watched Lydia soap up her body. His inner wolf rubbed against invisible walls, waiting to be near their mate again. It howled inside of him and begged him to move closer to her and their pups. 

Lydia looked at him with warmth and curled her finger for him to join her. 

And join her he did.


End file.
